digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digi-Rider 2
Back at Tech Realm at a Burgermon Stop with a futuristic theme. "So you see minister, HiAndromon, we need access to the equipment in this world to properly look for our friends who have scattered across the Nine Realms." "Very well," HiAndromon was checking the data patterns of Pikaro and Agumon, he detected no deceit or signs of aggression. "You're performance in mechanics and data filing has helped us indeed. You are hereby permitted to access our files on the Digital Gates." Pikaro looked at the data files from his Digivice BlackBox finding the data for Digital Gates. "Okay, just need to make a few adjustments... Done. Upgrading Digi-Bike." The internal mechanisms of Pikaro's Digi-Bike received a portable version of the Gate Generator along with a Positioning System to pinpoint a location and a reconstruction system to keep the bits of data in place. To top it off, Pikaro upgraded the map system so that it could change views. He then used it to locate his friends and their Digimon Partners. "I can't reach Zero when he's in the Digital Space. Looks like I have to get to Topaz first." "Pikaro, there's a message for you." Agumon noticed the icon. "From who?" Pikaro opened the message. An image of a black alligator lizard-like Reptile Digimon was projected. "I've never seen a Digimon species like him before." "It's my old partner, Gekkomon!" Not to be confused with Gekomon. "Pikaro, there's been some trouble here in the Digital World I'm at." "What language is he speaking?" "It's one of my homeworld's languages. I'll translate it through BlackBox so that you can understand." "A bunch of gangs have shown up causing trouble, not to mention some group with this weird calling card is running around doing things both good and bad. I could really use some help around here." The image disappeared. "Oh great, it's just one problem after another." "What'll we do now? We can't just leave your friend alone up there." "But I can't leave my friends alone out here either. Not to mention I can't take on Higure all by myself even with you and Gekkomon's help." "In a Digital World, I can be in two places at once." "You can?!" "Just watch this." By duplicating his genetic code and information, Pikaro sent the data through a variety of satellites and spacefaring robots until it reached his homeworld's Digital World. A copy of Pikaro then came into form with a copy of BlackBox. "Pikaro, you're here!" Gekkomon appeared out of the grass. "Just to investigate Higure and get you and some of the Digimon to various safer places." "What are you talking about? We've handled things worse than this." "This is different Gekkomon, besides I think you need to be in a new environment for a while." Using a process similar to the one Pikaro used to make a copy, the data clone sent Gekkomon to the Earth Digital World. "Huh?! What happened? What is this place? And why is the sky so clear, it's beautiful." "I still don't know what he's saying." Gekkomon saw Pikaro with Agumon. "Don't worry, I'll fix it." Pikaro sent data of Earth languages to Gekkomon. "Pikaro, who's this guy? Huh? I don't remember speaking like this before." "Welcome to Earth's Digital World, Gekkomon." "Earth? Is that where this Digital World is based? I guess that explains the different environment and sky. But how are you here when you sent me through that data stream?" "That was one of my data clones. I'd have gone myself but I have friends here that I'm trying to find. Higure is tough, even for the both of us. With the clone, I'll at least get data on Higure's actions. For now, let's do a practice battle to see if you still have what it takes. It'll be good for all of us." "Okay." Going to a training hall, Agumon and Gekkomon faced each other. "Pepper Breath!" Agumon got the first attack with a fireball shot out of its mouth. "Atom Blast!" A burst of energy was shot out of Gekkomon's mouth. It burst through the Pepper Breath attack, but Agumon was already ahead. "Claw Attack!" Agumon attacked with his claws. "Shred Slash!" Gekkomon fought back with his own claw move. With their claws catching each other, Agumon attacked with his head while Gekkomon used his tail. "Agumon, put him in a lock!" "You got it!" Agumon pinned Gekkomon to the ground face first and tail down. "You ready to give up?" Gekkomon propelled himself upward with his Atom Blast. "Looks like you can handle yourself in a fight. But how about against something like this?" "Activate Digivolution!" Codes surrounded Agumon... "Agumon... Branch Digivolve to..." two Agumon appeared from the original. One became larger with blue stripes appearing on its body while topped off with a brown helmet with antlers and a horn on the nose. "Greymon!" The other Agumon changed in a different way with its muscles developing further and the carapace on its head had red lines on it with a more aggressive design. "GeoGreymon!" "Greymon and GeoGreymon?" "Greymon is a basic evolution where Agumon's abilities are increased. GeoGreymon on the other hand is an evolution that is more offensive with every part of his body becoming a lethal weapon. I hope you know the best way to fight against this situation." "Of course I do. Hey ugly, yeah you with the muscles! If you're stronger, you should have no problem dealing with me!" "Mega Flame!" Both Greymons released high-temperature flames from their mouths. Gekkomon however dug underground, avoiding their attacks. Knowing, Gekkomon was underground, Greymon stomped the ground endlessly. He was then followed by GeoGreymon whose foot got caught in a pit. "Over here you big lug!" Gekkomon came out of the pit. Greymon charged over to Gekkomon. "Moon Shine!" Some of Gekkomon's scales glowed brightly, obstructing Greymon's view. As Gekkomon dove into a hole, Greymon accidentally rammed GeoGreymon. "Not bad, it's no wonder your Pikaro's partner." "And he always will be no matter what. The same to you Agumon." Both Greymons devolved back to Agumon. "Now I've got a good feeling and from these calculations that we'll meet Topaz and Zero at this Realm. Let's go. Gekkomon, since this Digital World is different from yours you might have to look at some things." As Pikaro got his partners stored into BlackBox; he rode on his Digi-Bike, upon reaching the needed speed, into the Jidai Realm. He was in a big room, like that of a teahouse. "I have been waiting, my lord." "You!"